1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to an actuator and an electrical beauty appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electrical beauty appliances such as electric razors, electric clippers, and electric toothbrushes are known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4123232). In such electrical beauty appliances, a movable member (an inner cutting edge or an outer cutting edge in case of an electric razor) reciprocates, whereby grooming behaviors such as haircut or shaving are carried out. In general, an electrical beauty appliance is used in hand, but large vibration or noise gives a feeling of discomfort to a user and the electrical beauty appliance is clumsy to use. Therefore, as countermeasures against vibration in such electrical beauty appliances, various techniques have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3475949, Japanese Patent No. 3427468 and Japanese Translation of PCT Application Laid-Open No. 2000-500370).
Specifically, Japanese Patent No. 3475949 discloses a linear oscillator in which an amplitude control weight is connected to a movable section and which employs a so-called dynamic vibration absorber causing them to reciprocate at a resonance frequency.
Japanese Patent No. 3427468 discloses a reciprocating electric razor in which two movable sections (a central movable element and a side movable element) are arranged to be parallel to each other and are driven so that moving directions thereof are opposite to each other.
Japanese Translation of PCT Application Laid-Open No. 2000-500370 discloses an electric razor in which a motor driving force is converted into a linear motion using a power transducer mechanism and two inner cutting edges are driven in the opposite directions on the same axis (guide member).